The Embrace of War
by Afro Jew
Summary: Although this does not follow the story of any specific FE game it is based on characters in the series. This is a tale of love and loss, of war and hardship, and of one man's redemption for a lost love. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The waltz was one of the most in sync and beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life, especially the part he was staring at, his love, Mariah. The music slowly ended and he and the other half of his soul split apart, but not before he stole a long beautiful kiss.

The party was huge, there were so many beautiful women but he only saw her.

"Dear." She said quietly as they pulled apart. "What was that for?"

"To get you ready for this." He said as he leaned in again and kissed her even more deeply. He slowly pulled apart. "I'll return in a moment my love." He said as he quickly disappeared into the crowd.

At that moment the light music that was playing in the background stopped, and all the lights dimmed. A single light focused on the stage where the band was playing. Standing on the stage was him.

"Mariah, my love, if this entire world of I could have the world in my hand or you in my arms I choose you any day. Mariah my love, will you marry me." He asked, barely holding back a tear.

The light fell onto her. "I… yes!" She yelled. This was greeted by huge applause and cheers. At this news he jumped off of the stage and ran towards her wrapping her in a warm embrace.

Again they kissed. The only reason that they pulled apart was because that almost everyone in the room had come over to congratulate them, and not just friends, but strangers who simply felt enthralled in the moment.

"Franz!" A voice called out from another part of the room. The man gave his bride to be a kiss and ran off to greet the voice. As he was running he was caught in a powerful hug that knocked the wind out of him. He was being squeezed by one of the biggest men in the word, Gregoravitch Hallow, his best friend.

Gregoravitch was about seven and a half feet tall and weighed at least three hundred pounds. He was clean shaven and wore a small pare of glasses that seemed comical on his face. His long scruffy black hair was tied in a long pony tail that draped down his back. His face seemed old but he carried himself as a young man would, with pride. Where he had found the suit he was wearing would always be a mystery, but he did look quite dashing in it.

"So Franz," he said as he lowered Franz to the ground. "Didn't even seem to tell you're your old friend about this?" Greg said with a laugh

Franz leaned back and straightened his spine, god that still hurt. "Knowing you'd ruin it before we arrived." He said with a chuckle of his own.

Greg's smile did however fade. He gently lowered a hand onto Franz's shoulder. "My friend, is this honestly a smart time to be considering marriage?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Franz brushed his hand aside, and looked him in the eye (It hurt his neck to have to crane so much) as he said, "I'm not considering it, I'm doing it, and yes, this is a perfect time for marriage. As he finished he stalked away.

His friend had however brought up a good point. Times were bad; this glorious party could not delude him of that fact. Although he rarely wanted to admit it the war had gotten bad. The kingdom of Haltet had stayed out of it so far, but now… Now anything could happen.

After that he simply shook his head to expel the thought as he ran back to Mariah. He found her in the same place, speaking to the hostess of the party, the queen of Haltet, Glenda Haltet.

As Franz approached the pair he dipped into a low bow to honor he highness. "Milady, I am honored." He said as he rose.

"Charmed to meet such a young romantic like yourself." She said in a long dolling voice. "My husband has told me much about you; he brags that you are one of the most promising men he has ever met."

Franz's cheeks turned a light shade of red, the king had spoken of him that way? "I appreciate his thoughts, but I would not go as far as to say that."

"Nonsense, he says that no other captain has as much skill in the air as you. But, if you will excuse me," The queen said, taking step into the crowd and disappearing from sight.

"So, the best pilot in the country? My fiancé the great." Mariah said with a wide smile.

"She did not say that." Franz said indignantly.

"She might as well have. The way the king speaks of you. Do you think he appoint you head of the air patrol?" Mariah asked hopefully.

"I hope not." Franz said taking a step back. "I have a fiancé now, I will not throw my life away in a war I don't believe in." Franz said somewhat upset.

Mariah leapt to cover his mouth. "Dear, you shouldn't say such things in public, let alone in the royal palace." She uncovered his mouth.

"I think it is quite fine to say.' A voice sounded from beside the couple. They turned to see none other than the king himself, Sylvester Haltet

"Your majesty…" Franz began.

"No need to hide your opinion, if that's the way you feel then speak your mind. And yes, I did plan on asking to head up the air patrol." The king said with a very straight face. "But I do understand if you decline."

"Milord…" Franz began to say.

"No need to decide now, mull it over.' He moved to walk away but Franz put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need to think about it, I decline. You understand don't you?" Franz said very nervously.

The king frowned. "Is that your choice then? DO you really decline me?"

"Sir, you heard what I said, I have a wedding to plan, and I don't want to die for something I don't believe in. I am sorry." Franz said earnestly, with no fear.

"Yes I heard what you said but I did not think you would actually reject me. You are actually rejecting my offer." He paused and rubbed a hand through his thinning hair. "You are expelled from the royal army." The king said at last.

"W… what?" Franz stuttered.

"You heard me, you are expelled."

"But sir I don't want to be out of the army, I will fight the small fights I just don't want to lead to air patrol." Franz, he was beginning to worry.

"Franz, if you refuse to do this how can I be sure you will fight at all? I am sorry you had much potential. But wait, maybe there is a way to reinstate you."

"What is it, please?" Franz begged.

"Rethink my offer and lead the air patrol." Sylvester said sinisterly.

Franz looked to Mariah for support, who, in return nodded. Franz took a deep breath. "Sir, I would be honored to lead the…"

Franz was drastically cut short by a huge explosion that rocked the foundation of the entire building. Part of the wall where the band was standing had been completely destroyed exposing the deep ocean that lay a hundred feet below. Somehow the explosion had completely blown away an entire half of the building. Franz, Mariah, and Sylvester were blown to their feet.

The King's voice ran out "Stay calm! We are under attack! Evacuate immediately!" He said as he leapt to his feet.

At closer inspection Franz realized that this was not over. As he looked out at the sea he could see that far above enemy ships were everywhere. Bombs were being dropped on the nearby port city, and it was on intense fire.

Then, suddenly, in through the window leapt dozens of armed solders from the enemy land of Kino.

The supposed leader of the group stepped forward. He wore a long yellow army coat and a black and yellow striped helmet that made him resemble a giant bee. "Citizens of Haltet, I am commander Juan of Kino, and I hereby order you to give up king Sylvester or every single one of you will die." He said very quickly and very sinisterly. He drew a long hocked blade from a scabbard at his hip and pointed it toward the surviving guests. "Don't play coy, your highness, come out now or watch your guests die!" Juan yelled as he began to lose his temper. In the blink of an eye he jumped forward and grabbed the nearest guest, an elderly woman dressed in a very fine gown and wore gigantic jewels around her fingers. "I will start with her, come out!"

Franz's eyes shifted to where he knew the king was standing, right behind him, trying to make his way to the door. Then, as several men tried to slip out of the door two other solders wearing yellow coats dashed to the only exit and drew their blades, there would be no escape.

Franz tilted his head back. "What are you doing? They'll kill us all." He hissed at the king.

Sylvester gulped and took a step forward. "Commander Juan, I surrender." Sylvester said as loudly as he could without saying it with attitude.

Juan smiled and threw the woman back to the crowd. "Come up here your highness." He said in mock kindness.

The king slowly made his way through the crowd, which seemed to split apart as he walked through it. He then appeared right in front of Juan who was easily six five, towering over the five foot five king. He pointed his sword at the throat of the king. "You really are an idiot." Juan spat this as he spat in the kings face.

Sylvester seemed to tense, he seemed to move but not much. Juan threw his sword to one of his men and instantly shot out a fist caching the king square in the nose. "You come out into public so soon after entering the war, you're a fool." He punched again, this time in the stomach. He threw the king to his men who grabbed and restrained him. Juan turned back to the crowd. "I apologize for interrupting this little party but you are all now under arrest in the name of Kino, surrender or die!" Juan's voice rang out like a piecing screech.

Is this what would happen? Had we lost the war already? Franz thought, this couldn't happen. He wouldn't give up without a fight. He looked to Mariah, who in return nodded; she knew what he must do. He quickly stole a kiss and slipped off into the crowd, unnoticed by the solders.

Guards began to walk through the crowd snapping hand cuffs over all of the guests. Franz's first stop was Gregoravitch. Franz snuck up behind him and gave him a quick jab in the back. Greg understood, he nodded. The guards approached him with a disturbed look on their faces.

'Don't worry," Greg said to the two guards before him. "You won't be arresting me!" he roared as he grabbed the two men and hurled them across the room. His voice then boomed out. "If you want to defend your country, now's the time!" Greg then rushed towards Juan, who merely smiled. He stopped right in front of Juan, no man moved against him.

Juan smiled. "Gregoravitch Hallow, charmed." Juan bowed mockingly. "DO expect to fight all the guard and myself all by your lonesome? Good luck." He said with a laugh.

"Nope," Greg said smugly. "I'm not alone."

Juan tilted his head. "What?"

At that Franz leapt off of Greg's back, where he had been clutching onto his suit. Franz leapt over Greg's head in a spectacular jump; he landed right on top of Juan and smashed him in the face. At this the crowd reacted, they bashed into the guards that were arresting and rushed the ones behind Juan, the ones that held the king.

Juan reached for his blade, but he remembered throwing it aside when he punched the king. His solders rushed to protect him but Greg blocked their way and even managed to throw several of them out into the deep sea below.

Franz ripped the helmet off of Juan's head and began smashing it into his face. Blood was covering both of them, but all of it was Juan's.

Then he saw it, for a split second Franz looked up from the beaten general just in time to see about ten Kino solders leaping all over Greg, shoving him in to the sea, along with several of their own. Franz let out out a scream of fear and loss.

One of the guards took this opportunity to shove Franz off of their leader. The guard pulled the now unconscious Juan off to the side then mad a straight dash to Franz, his blade outright. Franz however was always ready; he pulled his hidden sword out of a concealed pocket in his pants. His blade was thin and short but it would get the job done. He easily sidestepped the clumsy solder and dove his own sword between the man's shoulder blades. He pulled out his bloody sword and returned to the battle; Greg's death will not be in vane.

The guard's numbers now dwindled to a little over a dozen. Although several guests had unfortunately died, this battle was won, but it was no victory. The king had been retrieved and had been pulled off to the side where he was being guarded. The guests surrounded the surviving guards who were now trying to revive Juan. Eventually Juan's eyes opened and go to his feet.

He then began to applaud. "Well done, Haltet you have won here but this war has just begun, do not think this over. He threw his hands up into the air and in an instant he and his men were gone. They had won but there was no cheering, the war was in full force, there would be no turning back.

Franz replaced his blade to its sheath and ran to find Mariah. As he was looking he was topped by the king himself. 'Franz… I…I don't know how to thank you, you saved my life."

"You can help me by moving, I need to find my love." He said brushing the king off and running away.

He was topped again by an old friend of his, Jack Olden. "Franz, stop." he said gently.

"What do you mean I must find Mariah." Franz said trying to brush him off but Jack clung on.

"Franz, listen, Franz, I'm sorry… Mariah was killed." He said somberly.

Franz felt that he had been smashed in the stomach with a hammer. It couldn't be true, she couldn't be gone. "Jack," Franz trailed off. 'Where…where is she?" He asked chocking back tears.

Jack silently led his friend over to a group of bodies, they were neatly lying side by side, there was about twenty of them. Mariah was directly in the middle. She was covered in blood and had a large gash in her throat. AT this sight he fell to the floor in a gush of tears. "MARIAH!" Franz bellowed at the heavens. This couldn't be true, first his best friend, now his love, this couldn't be true.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Franz fell to the ground. His heart had been smashed, his soul devoured, his conscious gone. All he could do was it and weep, sit and hope it was all a dream, but he knew, it was not. After what seamed like hours the tears still flowed and he still sat.

Then he felt the gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned to be looking up at king Sylvester. He extended a hand to Franz who took it. The king slowly pulled Franz to his feet and handed him a silky handkerchief. Franz whipped his tears but more still fell.

"Me boy, I understand." He said soothingly.

Franz, who had his back to the king whirled around and smashed him in the face with a balled up fist. Sylvester was carried from his feet and landed a few feet away. Several guards who were in the room approached on Franz, but Sylvester halted them. "You think you know? You think you know how I feel?! I just lost the people in the world who I care for the most die before my eyes! Tell me, how do I feel?!" Franz roared and fell back to his knees.

Sylvester rose to his feet and whipped away the blood that was flowing down his face. "But I do." He slowly began. "I care for all those lost tonight, they were my people."

"You fool, you don't care for them! You never have and never will! Juan was right, you are a fool! You threw a ball days after war broke out, you were asking for this!" Franz was red in the face and his knuckles were ghost white from clutching his fists for so long.

"Franz, don't you see this is the point I have been trying to make, Kino is a barbaric land that will do anything for victory." Sylvester was oddly enough smiling through all this.

Franz was on him in seconds. He threw the ruler to the hard marble floor and pounced on top of him, pinning his arms. "You monster, you knew this would happen, you wanted it! You're no better then them!"

The guards again approached, this time their weapons were drawn. The king yelled for them to step back. "Franz, you don't understand, this is what our citizens need. This is initiative for them to join us."

AT this Franz had completely lost his temper and banged his elbow into the king's nose, sending blood everywhere. "Did you not see? The city was nearly destroyed! Yourself almost killed and you think this is all good?" Franz struck him again.

"You are too young, you don't get it," Sylvester began to plead. "Once the other cities around the country hear about this every able bodied man and woman will join our cause. Kino has won this battle but by doing so they have lost the war. Men get him off of me but don't dare injure him!" He harshly instructed the guard.

In seconds the guards had roughly tossed Franz off of the king. One snuck and elbow into his ribs. Franz found himself kneeling on the ground as the guards helped Sylvester to his feet.

"And Franz," the king turned to Franz as he brushed off the guards. "You must also understand that this is a sign to you, you must lead the air patrol, this is a sign." He pressed this fact onto Franz but he barely heard a word.

He took another step forwards towards the heartless ruler, this time however the guards were quick to step in between the two of them.

"Franz retreated as did the guards. "A sign? Is that what this is? I lost my love and my best friend and this a sign for me to join the army? If this was an attempt to motivate me you failed very poorly." Franz spat at the king's shoes. "Sorry sir, but I must decline. I'm leaving, don't contact me again or even your guards wont save you." Franz snarled this as he moved to the door.

Sylvester did not move but he did speak. "Every man in the country will join me but my most able recruit denies? By denying me you are betraying your home!" The king roared. Franz did not turn but he did stop.

"I'm betraying my home? No Sylvester, you're the traitor here." Franz said coldly as he continued out the door. The large doors crashed behind Franz leaving the king alone with his stone faced solders.

Franz quickly trotted through the long corridor he found himself in. He noticed several doctors running in and out of a room that probably contained the dead and the injured. It panged Franz's heart but he just had to look. He slowly slipped into the room with another doctor. He saw several cots with injured people, but he needed to see her, just once more. He made his way past a curtain on part of the room. As he pushed through the curtain he saw several other cots with people on them, they did not move at all. He made his way to a cot in the center of the room that contained the still beautiful Mariah, serine as ever.

He looked into her closed eyes she seemed to be in a serine sleep. Her blood soaked dress was gone and she was wearing a plain linen gown. As he stared down he tried as hard as he could not to cry, but he felt a singular tear slide down his cheek. He whipped it away and took a step back through the curtain. He sidled out of the room and into the now empty hall.

He ambled through the hall barely aware of what was around him. He knew he was headed towards the main exit but he did not know where he would go after. His home was probably gone; he wouldn't have gone back there anyways, to many memories of Mariah to soon.

Soon he found himself standing in the main entrance of the castle. It was full of eager reporters who were not being let through by the many guards. One happened to eye Franz and waved him through the throng of people. He soon found himself standing in the cool dawn. As he looked up he saw the sun climbing the horizon, how Mariah loved this time of day. He whipped another tear out of his eye and took a step towards the path that would lead him to the once great city of Las Monoco.

He walked through the ruined streets. Flames still leapt upon many buildings and all around the dead were being piled up and taken away. Others chased the stretchers that carried away their friends and family, all sobbing. As he neared the center of the city he realized that he must have been walking for hours to have reached this part of town, he hadn't even noticed.

He then saw the large screen on the main building in the city, it had miraculously survived. On the screen the face of king Sylvester appeared and all of those around spun on the screen, what would the great leader say?

Sylvester was now standing in the main entrance where all of the reporters were. "My citizens of Las Monoco," He began. At that all of the people around cheered, Franz however spat on the ground. "My people, what Kino has done will not go unforgiven, we will take revenge for our fallen citizens!" Again the crowd roared. How could they believe this lunatic?

He continued, "As you may understand we have lost many great men in this tragedy. Our army is in trouble, and I… we need solders to fight against the monstrous Kino! For all of those of you that wish to join our cause and avenge the fallen, recruitment centers will be posted all over for those of you who are brave enough. Now in the name of Haltet, KINO WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" The screen went black and the crowd let out the loudest cheer yet. At this announcement all the sad faces turned into smiles and cheers, as they ran to the recruitment booth that was convinetly set up near by. As everyone ran to the booth Franz stood rooted in place.

How could they be so ignorant? How could they listen to that monster? The fools. Soon there were five booths set up around the square and they were all full of people in minutes, Franz was the only on not signing up, he'd all ready signed his life away, in more ways than one.

The more people that filed in the angrier Franz became. He had to do something, he couldn't let Sylvester brain wash all these people. Franz leapt forward to the nearest booth and shoved through the line of people.

Franz was jeered as he shoved through everyone to get to the front of the line. When he got to the front of the line he noticed that the recruiter was the guard that had hit him earlier in the ball room.

"Oh, you again," He sneered. "Don't tell me you're coming crawling back are you?" He asked with a sinister laugh.

Franz laughed as well and shot out his fist smashing the guard in the nose. The guard was out like a light and his head smashed into the table. Franz hopped up on top of the table and grabbed the megaphone the recruiter was using to draw people in.

"Citizens of Las Monoco, do not listen to the lying king Sylvester!" Several people turned but many simply ignored him. Franz had to go on. "He is sending you to your death! He knew they would attack, he planned it all! You must listen to me!" Franz begged, at this point he gotten most of their attention.

Many people laughed and others jeered him. One even called out, "You fool, aren't you the one from the king's ball that turned down his offer to lead the air patrol? You are the one who's dooming our land; the king only wants what's best. You're just a paranoid freak!"

All that could hear him cheered in agreement. Franz had absolutely no support, no one believe him over their king. How could he show him that they were wrong?

He had no time to think about it. Something grabbed his ankle and pulled him off of the table. The guard had woken up and had pulled Franz down. Franz's head smashed into the side of the table, but he managed to regain conscious. He regained his ground and punched the guard in the nose again, but this time he stayed standing. Before Franz could strike again he was tackled to the ground by at least five guards. Franz was struck again in the head, this time he did not stay awake.

Franz was in an empty ball room with only four other people. Mariah, Gregoravitch, Sylvester, and Juan. Juan rushed up to Mariah and stabbed her in the stomach. He threw aside to Franz's screams and rushed Gregoravitch. Despite his size Juan hurled the giant man out the window to his death then disappeared.

Then Sylvester spoke. "Don't you see Franz? This is perfect this is exactly what I wanted to happen." Sylvester's voice then seemed to fade and Franz slowly regained consciousness.

He awoke in a small gray stone room. One of the walls however was made up of grimy silver bars. It was bare except for a bed and a small toilet. Franz was lying on the cold dirty floor. He was still in his party suit but it was now covered in filth and was scorched and torn.

He looked through the bars to see a stone hall way branching out to either side. There other cells all over but he was in no prison, this was the king's personal dungeon for holding prisoners of war. He was the only one down there.

He soon heard faint foot steps growing louder with every second. He saw a faint light moving towards him being held a by a guard, the guard was not alone. Along side him stood Sylvester still dressed in his fine Party robes.

As they reached Franz's cell eh king looked at Franz lying on the ground and Franz in return rose to his feet. Sylvester slowly shook his head in disappointment. "Oh, Franz, how could you be so foolish? You should have known no one would listen to you."

"You beast, let me out." Franz growled savagely.

"Tch," Sylvester said disappointed. Franz, I'm a king, you're a sad, disturbed man who just went mad at the site of your wife's corpse. No one will ever listen to you."

"I swear to you, when I get out… I'll kill you myself." Franz's temper boiled over.

"And I know that." Sylvester said motioning to the guard at his side. "That's why I have no choice, you have to die."

Franz shook. "K… kill me?"

"Franz I have no choice. You know it all, and I know you will never be swayed." The guard moved to open the door. He inserted the key and turned it. The door slowly opened and the guard dragged Franz out.

He attempted to tie Franz's arms behind his back with a thin rope that he had pulled out of his bag. As the guard moved Franz's to grab his left arm Franz quickly dropped to his right knee. "What are you doin?" The guard asked irritably.

"My leg just cramped, gimme a sec." Franz said putting his hand to his leg.

"OK you fixed it, let's go." He said pulling Franz to his feet.

As Franz got up he managed to slip a hand into the secret pocket in his pants and slowly concealed the slender blade inside his sleeve. The guard the attempted to tie his hands but Franz slid the sword out form the sleeve into his waiting hand. The guard didn't even have a chance to scream as Franz jabbed the weapon into the guard's collar bone. The guard fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Sylvester, who was facing the other way towards the exit, turned around as he said, "Come on, let's get this over with." As he turned he saw Franz retrieving the dead guard's sword, which was quite better than his current one.

Sylvester slowly raised his hands with a sigh. "What are you going to do Franz, kill me?"

"That was not the original plan, but if that's what it comes down to." Franz said as he took a step closer. "Does anyone else know I'm here?"

"No, just that poor fellow you killed." The king said without a hint of remorse.

"Good," Franz backed away and fetched the rope from the guard, he didn't need it anymore, and he walked to Sylvester. He pulled Sylvester inside the cell that he had been held in and tied his hands to the bed. He then stepped out of the cell and slammed the door; he also took the key, of course.

"What now? Are you just going to leave me here?!" Sylvester yelled through the bars.

"You leave me no choice. You're just lucky I decided that killing you would be a bad thing. Some one will find you soon." Franz said stepping towards the exit.

"But they wont, no one is supposed to be down here, I'll die." The king pleaded as Franz continued to leave.

"Then good luck to you." Franz said without turning. He walked to the large doors that led to the exit and pushed through them, slamming the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

The slender man sat comfortably in his chair reading over a few documents, war reports, given to him by the general of the Kino forces Haltet, General Juan.

He scratched his bare chin with the plume that he supposed to be signing them with. He really hadn't done more than glance at them since they were delivered about an hour ago. He flipped through the pages to see where to sign and absently signed, Xlander Oldo.

He then decided that it could use some artwork and quickly scribbled a large dinosaur that seemed to eat the words. He then found himself bored and tossed them to the floor. Why did they just leave him alone like this? He wanted to be fighting some Haltet dogs. He had done nothing but read and sign reports ever since they set up base in Haltet over a month ago.

"Juan!" he yelled in a slightly high pitched voice. Moments later in rushed General Juan, he still wore his jacket and a new helmet. His nose was now completely healed as was all other injuries Franz had inflicted the night before.

"Yes commander." Juan slipped into a low bow and then rose. "How may I assist you sir?" Juan said slightly annoyed as he eyed the forms he had so neatly arranged.

"First you can start with picking up the papers." Xlander said as he retrieved his sword from beside his chair and began flipping it in his hand.

Juan let out a sigh and went to retrieve the papers. He watched Xlander with amazement as flipped and tossed his wicked scimitar with ease, he would cut his own hand off if even attempted.

"Now tell me, why is it that you got to go on the siege last night and I, the witch's most trusted solder, not be allowed to come?" Xlander asked all of this while staring Juan straight in the eye and continued to play with his sword.

"Sir, I…"Juan began nervously.

"Because I, unlike you, would have succeeded in capturing Sylvester. Also I would not have returned have dead and with a hole where my nose should have been. I just don't get why she sent you." Xlander then dropped his sword to the floor with a clunk. "Tell me."

Juan deeply inhaled and slowly stroked his raven black goatee. If he answered this wrong Xlander would slaughter him on the spot. "Because they were saving you for a more important mission."

"More important? Tell me, what is more important then capturing the cursed king of Haltet?!" Xlander hopped from his seat and approached on Juan.

Juan took a step back. "Sir I honestly believe that the witch thought you would kill the king in excitement." Juan shrieked all this in one breath and then instantly shrank to the floor. "Please sir, I meant no ill respect."

Xlander smiled and in a hop backwards, returned to his comfortable chair. "If you started by saying how you really felt you would already be out of my sight." The insane man said with a laugh. He then focused on Juan once again, "Get out." He commanded and Juan did not falter as he dashed form the room.

When he was gone Xlander settled. He himself had already considered this, and in retrospect the reasoning was sound. Xlander was easily excited and was prone to get ahead of himself. He knew that the witch wanted Sylvester to sign a treaty of surrender, but either way, the war would be over. At least he would have returned with a victory other than with his nose beaten in. Juan was a good solder, but as Xlander knew well, he was a coward under pressure, as just observed.

He picked up the papers that Juan had left behind; maybe he should actually read them over. As he skimmed them he did notice one interesting aspect, the name of one of the killed Haltet, Gregoravitch Hallow. Surely this was not the Gregoravitch whom he had once battled. But after viewing several more files he of course saw that it was of course the legendary "Scholar," as he was called.

Xlander's hand instinctively went to the place on his leg where he knew there was a large indent the shape of a giant hand. It seemed so long ago but it was no more than two years he had met the beast of a man. The tale was not one he liked recalling, one of the only defeats of his life. But he couldn't help but smile knowing that the only man he had ever feared was now dead.

His mind raced back to that day in its vivid detail. It was early spring when Xlander had heard tell of the giant man of Haltet, the man said to be a direct descendant of the great giants of legend. Although he was said to be a scholar rather than a fighter Xlander still felt slightly intimidated. Of course Xlander could not give up the opportunity to test his skill, so early that night Xlander snuck from his backs and out into the night. He was currently stationed in Haltet on an information gathering mission. He was in the city of Los Monoco by mid night. He made his swift way to the known residence of the giant man.

He easily picked the lock on the giant door, and silent as the night, crept in. The house was huge, not in area but in height. He crept across the main entrance to what he knew to be the bed room where the man slept. He instantly heard the monstrous snoring and could have easily skewered him in his sleep, but what fun would that be? He rose the sword and jabbed the hilt into the giant's back.

Gregoravitch let out a grunt and turned to his other side but did not awaken. Xlander then stuck harder and this time he stirred awake.

"Whadowant?" He mumbled barely audible.

"Get up!" Xlander yelled then jabbed the weapon hilt back down.

Gregoravitch then finally sat upright and turned to face his assailant. "Who the heck are you?"

"Ah, good morning Gregoravitch Hallow, I am Xlander Oldo of Kino, well met." Xlander bowed low.

Gregoravitch rose from his bed and lazily threw on a pair of trousers. "Yeah yeah. What the heck do want at this hour?"

Xlander opened his mouth but the giant cut him off.

"Wait a sec, I don't care why you're here, get out!" Greg roared and pointed to the door.

"Mr. Gregoravitch I have heard of your fighting prowess, I would like to challenge to a fight."

"A fight, I am not a fighter, I'm an educated man, I am not an uncivilized man who storms into stranger's bed rooms! Get out!" Gregoravitch yelled.

"Sir I have heard that fought in the professional gladiator circuit, back when it was legal." Xlander said with a grin, oh how he had loved the old gladiator fights, he remembered Greg's best of all.

"I don't do that anymore. Who are you anyway? What do you want?"

"Well I told that my name is Xlander Oldo. Why I am here, I have told you that as well, I want t to fight you." Xlander said all of this in a very annoyed tone. "Now if you will please oblige me and fight, we can get this over with."

"Why do you want to fight me so badly, I'm retired?" Gergoravitch asked, he finally seemed to be really understanding why he was here.

"Fine, but this shall the last question. I want to fight you because I believe I am the best fighter that ever lived, you however seem very good, and I cannot call myself the best unless I know." Xlander said quickly, tapping his foot.

You insolent whelp, I told you already those days are long gone!" Gregoravitch was starting to lose his temper with this stranger.

Xlander gave a disappointed sigh. "Fine, we'll have it your way." Xlander began to slip his blade back into place but instead grabbed his second sword from its scabbard and rushed the giant.

Thinking that Xlander would attempt this, Greg ejected his foot and nailed the stunned Xlander in the chest, sending him flying against the wall.

Xlander slowly rose and whipped a trickle of blood from his nose. "So the sleeping beast has awakened, finally!" Xlander gave a small chuckle and rushed again.

Again Gregoravitch attempted to kick out but this time Xlander was ready. He made a quick role to the side and came up fast. He angled hi blades at Gregoravitch calves, but he instead Greg then shot his foot behind and pegged Xlander in the chin.

This time however Xlander was at the worst possible position, as he was propelled out a giant window. Xlander flew out the three story tall window to the hard city road below. But the mast swordsman was ready. As soon as he left the window he jabbed his slender yet strong blades into he brick wall and hung on.

Presumably Gregoravitch's head soon appeared outside the window peering down and that is when Xlander struck. He propelled himself up and took his weapons with him as he elbowed Greg in the throat and pushed his way back inside.

Greg rubbed his great neck then came back in at Xlander. He rushed in, his left hand punch at Xlander but Xlander predictably side stepped, as Greg had hoped. Out cam his second hand wrapping tightly around Xlander Olodo's exposed leg. Xlander yelped and moved his blades to the man's hand, but Gregoravitch quickly swatted them away from the stunned general.

Greg then tossed the blades top to the streets below. He tightened his grip despite the horrid cry that Xlander issued.

"Please, I beg you." Xlander whined as Gregoravitch Hallow put his giant arms to work, crushing the man's bones.

"Oh, and if I had asked for mercy would have given it, assailant." Greg continued to squeeze as he heard the cracking of bone. Greg knew he would not get an answer out of this man, he was already half passed out and would soon loose all consciousness.

Suddenly the yelling stopped as Xlander's eyes closed and his head went limp, he had completely fainted. Greg looked down at the bloody and broken man and with barely a thought tossed him out the window, to the cold city street.

What would people think when hey saw the beaten and bloody body outside in the morning? Nothing. People were murdered in the city all the time. No one would ever pay it a second thought.

Xlander hit the ground straight on the hilt of one of his discarded weapon. He hit the ground hard and the hilt digging into his broken back made it that more unbearable. He had slightly regained enough consciousness to feel himself hit the pavement. His leg was agonizing, more so then any previous wound.

Xlander then found himself back in his tent. God, he still shuttered when he thought about that. He had again passed out then awoke the next day to find himself back at his camp. He had been found by the early morning patrol and had been brought back to the camp.

And still, even with the spells of Kino's best clerics it took wounds months to heal and almost a year before he could stand on the leg again, it still ached from time to time.

But it was no longer a problem, Gregoravitch Hallow was dead and never again would he have anyone to fear.

Again his thoughts jumped back to the present as his tent flaps opened and Juan returned.

"Sir, I still need the war reports that you signed." Juan seemed as if he had been given new confidence, Xlander did not miss this fact.

He tossed the papers to the man. "Your spirits are up, why?" Xlander asked incredously.

Juan nodded. Word has come in that the sky captain Franz has abandoned the Haltet army; he was the best they had. We shall no longer fear air raids."

I never feared air raids; Haltet does not have the courage for so bold a move. By the way, was not Franz the one who beat you half to death?"

Juan gave an embarrassed cough. "Well yes but he got lucky, I think only of Kino's interests in a whole."

"Of course you do Juan." Xlander said sarcastically.

Juan looked down then dismissed himself and exited the tent. Oh how he angered Xlander. He decided that he would soon cut his throat while he slept, he did not want to cause and uproar.

Almost instantly after that thought the tent flaps again opened and in walked a lone solder carrying a cup of tea. "Sir, sorry it took so long, the kitchens were preparing supper." He walked carefully up to Xlander and handed him the cup.

"No problem," Xlander answered and offered a nod as thanks as he took a sip. The solder began to walk away until Xlander called him back. "It's cold."

The solder looked embarrassed. "I deeply apologize sir, I shall fetch another." He began to leave but Xlander stopped him.

"No need my good man." smiled and like lightning drew his blade across the man's throat drawing a long line of blood. The man gasped and fell face down to the cold ground. Xlander then threw the cup of tea onto the dead body. "I don't even mind it cold, but I asked for camameal, this is green.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Franz exited the dungeon as quietly as he could; he had no idea where he would be let out in the castle. He slid out the door and into a well lit and well decorated hallway. He looked back and realized that the door was gone; it must have been some sort of enchantment so that no one would know it was there. The hall was empty, good. He dashed through the hall and to the right; he believed that that led to the main entrance. Sure enough it did.

The main entrance hall however was packed with people surrounding queen Glenda as she stood on a stage, an interview.

"Citizens of Haltet," She was saying. "There is nothing to fear, I have been assured that we will soon retaliate against the land of Kino and their vicious ruler, the Witch of Xarix." This was accepted by the reporters with even more questions, witch the queen waved away. "I have been told to answer no more questions, be satisfied." She walked off the stage into another hall yet the reporters continued to call out questions.

Franz smiled to himself; she knew more than the ones that were questioning her, she a mere figure head, nothing more. He walked to the main room and shoved aside the mass of reporters without a thought. The reporters however marked him well; he was covered in the solder's blood.

When Franz realized this he quickened his pace and dashed out of the castle, never again would he return to the place that birthed his miseries, but first he had to make one stop. Instead of heading down the main road to the city again he began to walk to the back of the palace. As he reached his destination he saw that there had been no attempt to fix or hide the damage from the attack. Though you could not tell form the inside the ballroom and the building outside it had been blown away.

He walked on the ball floor and looked out at the sea, out to the cliff, out to the place where Gregoravitch had fallen. He walked off of the ballroom floor and went to stand at the very edge of the cliff. He looked down at the long drop, at the deep sea. Franz reached into his pocket and pulled out a large pair of thick rimmed glasses, Gregoravitch had lost them when he rushed the guards, and Franz had retrieved them after the fight. Looking down Franz dropped the glasses and watched them hit the water to be whipped away by a wave moments later.

Gregoravitch, Hollow's last stand. Franz continued until a sound made him turn. Behind him stood Jack, his friend from the party who had disappeared after Franz had seen Mariah.

"I thought that I'd find you here." Jack said in a sad voice. "Where Greg fell and where Mariah just yards away."

"Go away." Franz said and he turned back to the sea

"Franz everyone says that you flipped out at the town center, and said that the king was a lunatic. You can not go around insulting people's only hope when they are scared and confused." Jack put a hand on Franz's shoulder

Jack simply brushed the hand off of his shoulder and pushed him back. "Sure they're scared but they are fools none the less. How could they believe him!?" Franz began to loose his temper again.

Jack wisely took a step back and frowned. "Franz after what happened and everyone left, I stayed behind to wait for you, I heard what Sylvester said, I know that you are right."

Franz whirled around and came upon Jack, grabbing the collar of his suit. (He had not changed since the party either) "You knew? You knew all along and said nothing? You didn't stand against him. I did. You let me go about it myself. I almost got killed and you stood back and watched me get arrested! You coward!"

"Jack backed off pushing Franz away. "I am afraid. And you are too you are just not admitting it. Franz they are blind but not foolish, you're the fool for thinking that they are listening.

Franz stopped. Jack was right. He hated to admit it but Jack was right. He ha dbeen the fool to think that in the middle of this chaos anyone would believe him. Franz fell to his knees and began to cry.

Jack stepped back to Franz and replaced his hand on Franz's shoulder. "My friend you distressed. I understand your pain; Gregoravitch was my friend as well, as was Mariah. I know that you loved her more than anyone in the world but my friend, this is war, and loss is sunotomiss with war.'

Jack whipped his tears and returned to his feet. "You're right, I have been a fool. This is no way to get what I want."

Jack removed his hand and looked Franz in the eyes. "What is it that you do want?" A blunt question.

Franz simply stared. What did he want? Revenge? Justice? Or was it just that he despised the king? Deep inside however he knew that it was a combination of the three. But Franz knew the main reason. "I do not want others to be sucked in by the lies of Sylvester Haltet, like Mariah and I were. Like Gregoravitch was, like we all were."

"I saw you leave the castle, what have you done." Jack spoke very quickly as he grabbed Franz by the shoulders. "You didn't do anything did you?' Jack was frantic. He knew Franz to well to believe he would be in the palace for good reasons.

Franz shoved Jack away again. "I told you, his guards brought me, he was going to execute me for what I knew. If he knows that you know too he'll come for you next." Franz was not surprised by the questions; Jack had a very inquisitive nature.

"Yes but you are alive. I don't suppose that he had a change of heart at the gallows did he?" Jack approached but kept his hands to himself.

"Franz swallowed, Jack would not; like the answer but he would not lie to the only one in the world that believed that he was not insane. Franz took a breath. "I killed the guard that attempted to escort me out. Then I locked the king in a cell. No one even knows that the place he's in exists. They won't find him until he starts to stink." The thought of the bloated corpse of that lunatic brought a smile to Franz's face and a grimace to Jack's.

Jack did relent when Franz was done. "What's done is done."

The words threw Franz off guard, this not Jack's nature to take the news of murder so lightly. "What do you know?"

"Only what everyone knows, that dungeon is no secret. He's thrown half of his own men in there for stupid things; he is insane as you have said. When he does not return in a few hours that is where they will first search. You will have even less friends then you do now when the news gets out that you attacked the king." Jack sighed. "Well, as you said, I know he probably will come for me; everyone will think I'm as crazy as you in no time.

"What do you have in mind?" Franz smiled, what jack lacked in adventure he well made up for it in cleverness.

Jack smiled as well. Just like old times, Franz getting in trouble and jack bailing him out, only one thing was missing, Gregoravitch Hallow, how he added an even larger thrill to life. "My brother lives in Kilop, out of the way of this war, just a peaceful country with peaceful people. I am sure that most there do not even know about what has happened in the past few hours, news travels slowly out in the middle of farmland.

"How do we get there? Solders will be after me in a matter of hours, we'll barely even make it out of the city." Franz knew that Jack had a plan already in mind, he always did.

"Do you still have the keys to the air field?' Jack smiled, he knew the answer.

About an hour later Jack and Franz stood outside the locked gates of the storage facility where the air ships were held. Being one of the top pilots Franz had his own keys. He slipped the key into he lock and he and Jack slipped into the dark and deserted building.

The place was huge. It held over a dozen full sized ships and about five dozen smaller vehicles. Jack pulled out the torch he had brought and lit it; in the light the room was even larger.

Franz led jack to the ship that he was most used to, the Phoenix. This was the first full sized ship Franz had flown and this was the only one he would ever fly, he felt so at home high in the sky. The gigantic metal ship loomed over them as they approached. It was even bigger up close. Franz knew absolutely everything about this ship, it was his baby. He grabbed hold of the ladder along the side of the ship; it always kept lowered when the ship was in dock, not a very smart idea. Franz told Jack to stay put while he checked a few things.

Several seconds later Franz appeared again. He kicked at a lever near where he had climbed up. As soon as he did a large ramp slowly descended from the hull. It soon hit the floor and Franz stood at the top of it. "All aboard!" He hollered. Franz had been given new life on this ship.

Jack rushed up the plank and Franz pulled it up after him. Jack gave Franz a slap on the back of the head. "You idiot do you have to be so loud? What if we're caught?"

"What if?" Was Franz's retort. It was true what more could happen.

They made their way over to the cockpit which was reached through going into the cabin and up a flight of narrow stairs. The control room was clean and orderly, Franz demanded that his baby was always in top order. He hopped into the pilot seat and jack into the co pilot's, Jack did have a little experience, Franz had taught him a while back.

"Say goof bye to Haltet my friend, if you are like me then you never intend to see it again." The grim remark brought a great realization to Jack, would he ever return?

In fact he knew deep inside that he didn't even have to leave, he knew that deep down no one could have seen him, he had no reason to fear. AT least not for himself. He could not, however, leave one of his oldest friends behind to be at the mercy of a country that is clearly against him. In truth though what did Jack have to miss? Nothing. All his family was either elsewhere or dead. But still… Jack was jarred from his thoughts by the voice of Franz.

"Strap in." Franz said (In reality there was nothing to strap yourself in with, it was just a figure of speech) with a sly grin.

Jack tossed Franz a grin and sat back in his seat.

Franz hit a switch on the control panel and a loud sound indicated that the ceiling was opening up to let them go. Franz flipped another switch that activated the ship. A loud roar announced that the engine had begun and the ship slowly gain to rise as the air compartment that made the ship float began to inflate. Deep inside the ship an engine pumps out an extremely light gas, enough to lift a gigantic air ship, which would get the ship off of the ground, the steering was up to Franz.

Soon the ship had exited the large room and was continued to rise up, they could both look down and see the city of Los Monoco. From above they could both clearly see that the city had received even more damage then they had believed. Buildings were still crumbling and fires were still all over the city.

"Hey look at that." Jack exclaimed pointing out the gigantic window towards the horizon. The sun was beginning to set and had turned a bright red.

"Beautiful." Franz muttered breathlessly as he stared out at the sky over the ocean. Franz shook himself out of his fantasies. "All right my friend next stop, Kilop!"

Jack grinned and yawned. "All right." Jack said standing up. "I'm gonna go catch some shut eye in one of the cabins below. I'll be up in a few hours to take over. Night." Jack began to descend the stair case that would lead him to the hall that would lead him into the bunks when Franz's voice stopped him.

"No need." Was Franz's reply. "I got a couple hours when I was knocked out in the dungeon, I couldn't sleep anyway. Night." Franz never took his gaze from the window and kept his hand on the wheel, keeping an extremely steady course.

Jack shrugged and called another good night as he disappeared from the room. Franz stretched out a little and even managed to recline his chair a bit. He yawned, in truth he was exhausted but knew he would never get sleep. He feared that if he slept again he would relive the experience like when he was passed out, that was something he did not at all want.

In what seemed like seconds the once red sky had turned to the darkest of blacks and the once great city was now long behind them. Then the black sky began to turn back into a bright pink as the great red ball of flame returned to the sky. He soon heard foot steps as Jack returned to sit next to him.

"Morning." Franz greeted as Jack sat down with two glasses of orange juice as he handed one to Franz.

Franz eagerly took the glass and instantly downed it. "How'd you sleep?" Franz asked as he set the glass down on the floor.

"Not bad, have you been here all night?"

"Where lese would I have one?" Franz said as he lightly turned the wheel.

"To sleep maybe. You've been up for two days, I'm surprised you not asleep right now. Get up; let me fly for a few hours." Jack said placing a hand on Franz's shoulder.

"Franz pushed him away and shook his head. "Nope, besides, we are going to be there in under an hour, take a seat, and chat with me."

"Abut what?" Jack asked confused. Franz was not normally a big talker.

"Anything!" Franz said this in near desperation.

"Fine, what do you plan to do when we get to Kilop?"

Franz shrugged. "I assume just grab a meal and a nap at your brother's house."

"I know that, but I meant… what are you planning to do as a whole, after you get settled?" Said Jack hesitantly.

Franz settled down. "Well, first off I plan to make my way to Kino, and kill the witch."

Jack turned to face his old friend. "Franz, you can't be serious, you plan to go into Kino by yourself?"

"Nope, I expect you to come with me." Franz placed his hands onto his wheel. "We're gonna be landing soon, get ready."

Franz you 5think that I am going to accompany you on your suicide?" Jack was beginning to get quite apprehensive.

Franz began to slowly let gas out of the ship's hull and began the decent. He shook his head. "Nope, I plan on you accompanying me to the greatest moment in the history of the world, two men overthrow an empire. And don't think about it, it doesn't matter, you're going."

This statement had a severe on Jack. Jack leapt to his feet and smashed Franz in the face, sending him out of his seat. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I know that you're upset; I know that you are grieving in your own way but i'm afraid you actually will try to get to Kino! You're not thinking straight" Jack was fuming as stood over Franz.

Franz pulled himself to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his cheek. "I'm not thinking straight am I? Didn't you just shove a pilot from the controls as a ship was falling to the ground?"

Jack looked startled, he truly had not noticed that the ship was steadily falling to the fields below, they only had seconds left. Franz shoved jack out of the way and jumped into the control seat as he pulled up on the wheel as the ship came to the ground. Thanks Franz's angling the ship hit the ground at a smooth slide with no complications. Looking out the window they saw nothing but empty fields for miles. Welcome to Kilop.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

The dank tavern stank of cheep booze and vomit, the best place to conduct business. He sat tilted back in his chair taking deep sips of a large mug of ale when he was no longer sitting alone. The new guest was dressed in a dark cloak with the hood up that made making out any features impossible.

"Took you long enough" said the first man. He moved his legs so that the chair was on all fours. "Would you care for a drink?"

The guest's head shook. "No, I will be fine, I do not drink. Now please, to the matter at hand, why have you contacted me?" His voice was monotone, no emotion at all.

"Not one to skip around, aye? Good, I like that. Well as you know I have… um… problems." The man coughed as if embarrassed.

"Get to the point; I have more meetings to get to."

"Well clearly I have a problem that needs to be taken care of. There's a man I need ton get rid of. His name is Franz Godell. I don't know where he is now but last I heard he was in Haltet, but odds are he is no longer there." He pulled a sack out form his coat and dropped it on the table. "There's a thousand coins in here and you get a thousand more when he is dead."

The guest pushed his chair away and stood up. He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, wait, where are you going?" The man called out desperately.

He turned back around. "I don't do jobs for a measly two thousand. If you want this done for two thousand you might as well find a cheaper assassin." He continued to walk away.

The first man jumped up and grabbed the man by the back of his cloak. He pulled the cloak back in an attempt to stop his leaving. Instead the cloak came flying off. Beneath the cloak was not the body of the powerful assassin as he had thought, instead it was the slender form of a woman. She wore a loose vest over her ragged battle shirt. She also wore a baggy pare of sailing pants.

"You… you're a woman." He stuttered.

The woman grabbed her cloak from the floor and slipped it back on, but a few strands of raven hair slipped out which she accordingly tucked back in her hood. She quickly grabbed the man by the throat and shoved him back to the table. "I have half of a mind to slit your throat here and now!" She hissed.

The man ushered to the woman to sit back down which she reluctantly took. "Well then I guess we should talk." He said with a grin.

She leapt across the table and grabbed the man by the throat. "If you ever threaten me again slime I will cut out your heart and show it to you." She settled back into her chair. "So, what is the new price?"

The man sighed. "I suppose I can go as high as five thousand."

She shook her head.

"A thousand…"

She shook her head again.

"I suppose I can go as his as fifteen thousand." The woman nodded at this.

"So please, tell me a little more about this man you want dead." She settled down and called for a drink.

"Well to start he's an ace pilot of Haltet. He's also one of the best swordsmen I've ever had the misfortune of seeing." The man took another sip of his drink. "He also has a complete lack of respect for authority." He said the last part bitterly.

She nodded. "You no longer think he is in Haltet?"

"No, I believe he will soon head to Kino, in search of me."

She nodded again and rose. "And who am I tell him is calling. I want my victims to know that it's just a job; I want them to know who is really killing them.

"My name is Juan. When you are done you can find me at the Kino palace, getting in will be no problem to one of your caliber."

"Indeed." She began to walk away but stopped and turned. "And if you tell a soul that I'm a woman, I will slice your throat and let you bleed out in the road." She continued out and through the door.

Juan returned to the camp about two hours later. As he stepped inside his tent he realized instantly that he was not alone. Sitting at Juan's table was a very tall figure in a black cloak. What is it with people in black cloaks Juan wondered? The figure stood and removed his hood. The bright blue eyes of Xlander Oldo were staring back at him.

"Juan, Juan, Juan." He scolded with a wag of a bony finger. "IS it that you have no faith in our cause or are you just an idiot?"

"I… I," Juan stuttered. "What do you mean?" He asked casually, attempting to play dumb. (Not an act really)

"Do not dare play coy with me, I saw you at the tavern today. I saw you with Thorn. I heard every word." Xlander said these words not with anger but with what sounded like disappointment. "It is not that I am upset that you want revenge on the man who humiliated you, I would do the same. What does upset me is the fact that you are not man enough to do it yourself. You have lost what little respect that I still had for you." Xlander sat back down in the stiff wooden chair and kicked his large bare feet up onto the table.

"How did you know that it was the Thorn? Why did you follow me? Do you trust me that little?" Juan began to pant nervously.

"Clearly I do not trust and I was right. As for how I knew it was the thorn is because we have had… dealings, and that is not the topic."

"You just said it yourself; you've had dealings with her too!" Juan had his finger very close to Xlander's face as he yelled.

Xlander brushed the man's hand aside. "I did say I have had dealings with her, but I never said I hired her. We had a different sort of dealings; does that answer your question?" Xlander swung his legs from the table and rose yet again. "Well my friend, I bid you a good night. By the way I must ask, you told her to find you at the Kino palace, we wont be returning home for a fort night, what makes you think it will take her that long. And what makes you think you live long enough to again see the marvelous kingdom? I leave you with those thoughts." He quickly passed out of the tent flaps and into the night.

Once he left Juan collapsed onto his hard uncomfortable straw mattress. "Damn, damn, damn, damn." Juan repeated the word over and over again. Juan had feared that Xlander had been looking for an excuse to kill him for years, now he had that reason. Could he sleep? Would it be safe? The last thing Xlander said kept repeating, "What makes you will live long enough to again see the marvelous kingdom."

He would die, if not that very night then soon. Xlander would not keep him along if he knew that he had hired someone to do his dirty work for him. He only had one choice; he had to get Franz for himself. But how could he hope to beat Thorn, she was the best assassin in Haltet, maybe even the world? She would be long gone by now, there would be no hope to stop her leaving; she was already on her way to Kino, probably, to intercept Franz. Juan only had one hope, and that was that Franz might not necessarily coming for him, he might still be in Haltet or perhaps he had gone to hide in Kilop, a land free of war.

That was probably it, Franz had almost definitely gone to Kilop, he must know that Kino would be searching for him, yes! He must have gone into hiding!

He had no choice; if Thorn did get Franz then Xlander would know he was not worth keeping alive. That was it! That was why Xlander had come to see him tonight! It was a challenge. He wanted Juan to go hunt Franz, this was a test, and it had to be. Xlander was insane but he would not just kill Juan, he had to have a reason. If Juan did not reclaim his own honor by killing Franz then he would have that reason. He had to go kill Franz, and he had to get there before Thorn. He had need to find transport to Kilop as soon as possible. He hoped to god that he was right.

How right Juan had been. He had come to this conclusion only minutes after the airship containing Jack and Franz had departed form Haltet.

However the ship was now now sitting quietly in a remote field in Kilop. Juan had around a lot of ground to make up, they had a nice lead.

Franz and Jack stepped out of the ship and into the bright sunlight, and there they stood on the deck just staring at the hillside. Suddenly Franz broke the silence. "DO you want to tell me where you had me set down fifty miles from any sort of civilization?" The question was not rude just inquisitive.

"Because, if a ship with Haltet was seen setting down near a village or even at a port they would know that something was up. No Haltet ship has been sent into Kilop in months. OD you want to get killed this soon? I also thought that a walk would do me some good, I'm putting on some weight." Jack smiled and lowered the gang plank and made his way into the field.

Franz sighed and followed. What Jack said made sense, Franz did not want to remember that he was a fugitive. No where would be safe. Before setting down he called down to jack. "Do want to go without any supplies?"

The sarcastic question had no effect on Jack who merely turned and called up, "Nope, These fields have all we could want. This is farmland; we can find all the vegetables and animals we want out here. Besides, ruffling it is much more fun." Jack turned back around and continued into eh field.

Franz sighed and instead of walking down the path he jumped over the rail and landed with a role in the soft grass. He brushed himself off as he rose to his feet and ran to meet Jack.

Jack laughed and gave Franz a pat on the back. They both smiled. "We want to get to the base of those mountains to the west." Jack pointed to the snow capped mountains in the distance. "My brother lives in a small village at the base of those mountains. There we can sort things out."

Franz nodded. And they continued to walk.

Thorn had wrapped herself back ion her cloak and exited the tavern the second Juan was done talking. She hated taverns. Why did everyone think that the best place to meet an assassin had to be dark, loud, and smell of urine?

Never the less the promise of fifteen thousand gold had her excited, the only reason she charged that much was because she could tell instantly that Juan was an idiot. She would head for Kilop at sunrise. Yes Juan had told her to search Kino first but judging by the little he said it did not seem at all likely that this Franz would head straight into the beasts lair, he would regroup first. Where better to do so then the isolated farming land?

She skulked out of the tavern and into the cold night air of Haltet, she hated the cold. She had been born in the deserts of Giloj (Another country) so she liked the hot dry air. After walking the deserted streets of the small town for only a few moments she realized she was being followed.

After trotting along the cobblestone path she heard light brisk footsteps, she whirled around and flicked her wrist several times. Six daggers flew through the air at high speed heading straight for the follower. She had him. But to Thorn's ultimate surprise the stalkers hands moved like lighting and caught each using only one hand.

The stranger then tossed the daggers back to Thorn and closed in on her in only a few steps, this man was tall. She deflected the daggers with her bare hands and took a step back. However the man was already there. He wrapped his bony fingers around her throat.

"I saw you in there my dear. How long has it been?" He quietly hissed into her ear.

In the dark she still could not see his face but she knew who it was. "It has been quite a while Xlander, the last time I saw you, you were scurrying out of the bed room in that inn in Las Monoco." She pulled away and he let her go.

"What did you talk to that weasel Juan about, I saw you don't lie!" He hissed that statement into her face. "It is that man Franz, isn't it, that's who he wants dead, isn't it?"

"I cannot reveal business information, you know that. It's not fair to my clients. Who he wants dead could be a Kino general, or hell, it could be you." She pulled back a few feet. "Sorry Xlander." She winked and sunk into the darkness.

When Xlander attempted to pursue he found that she was gone, sunk into the shadow. Hm, so the coward Juan had hired Thorn to take down Franz. Interesting. Then a wonderfully sick thought popped into the wonderfully sick mind of Xlander Oldo, this would be more fun than he could imagine.


	6. Chapter 6

Part six

The trek to the small mountain village was not an overly long one, it would only take a day and a half at most. By night fall Franz and Jack were half way there and so they decided to camp, setting up base beneath a lrge tree in the field. Jack and Franz had taken nothing off the ship spare the cloths and weapons that they had on them.

For Jack that meant the same suit he had been wearing three days earlier except now he no longer wore the jacket and had laid it on the ground for him to sit on. The rest of his outfit was dirty, smelly, and matted but he did not care in the slightest. The only weapons he had on him was a small dagger he had taken from the ship and the large saber he had taken from Sylvester's guard.

Jack however had found a spare outfit in the cabins and had exchanged it for his suit. He now wore a light blue tunic and a pare of faded brown slacks. For weapons Jack had only a small hatchet that he carried on him at all time, it had been a gift from his afther and he never went anywhere without it.

They both lay sprawled out beneath the tree staring up at the starlit sky, in Las Monoco you could never see the stars, but out in the farmland, it was breathtaking. The night was not overly cold, very nice. The cool breeze was almost welcome to the two men. As hey both stared up suddenly Jack spoke.

"Franz, do you really think it can be done?"

Franz rolled onto his side and looked ahrd at his friend. "Of course." He turned back on his back and closed his eyes. "Good night my friend, I shall see you in the morning."

"Night." Jack responded and closed his eyes as well. Franz, always calm always cloected. NAd look at him, he was a coward. But Franz brought out the best of him. And at that moment, in that field, Jack was sure that the wich would meet her end at the tip of Franz's blade.

Soon after it was not sunlight that woke Franz but a rusting nearby. Franz opened one eye and turned on his side. HWen he did this he noticed that it was still dark out, the sun was just beeggining to crawl up over the horizon. Nad there, rummaging through the pockets of Franz's discarded coat sat a small, mousy boy.

The boy couldn't have been older than fifteen yet he looked like he had seen far to much in his short life. His were blue, not bright, but dull. His hair was a sandy blond and was matted and full of dirt. All he wore was a pare of cut up ripped trousers, he was shirtless otherwise.

The boy soon picked up the coat and placed it over his bare body. He was about to go back to th darkness when Franz spoke.

"You do know tahat that belongs to me?" Thhe boy stared at him as Franz rose from his side onot his feet. He quickly retrieved the blade that had been hidden in a shrub nearby and pointed it in the boy's face.

"I… I…" The boy stuttered then suddenly he jumped back. Franz had not noticed but resting on the boy's back was a long sword. "I should have killed you in your sleep but a fair fight is good too!" The boy drew out his blade and rushed Franz.

By thios time Jack had woken up and was quickly pulling out his axe. Jack then jumped into the fray and intercepted the boy before he got a shot in on Franz. Jack swung the small axe and caused the boy to jump back. This gave Franz time to leap past Jack and rush the boy. Franz had no intention of killing the boy, he wanted to know who he was. As the boy regrouped Franz swung his sword and threw him off balance. The boy stumbled back and dropped the weapon. Jack dashed in and scooped up the blade before the boy could grab it.

There were now two men pointing weapons at his throat. Jack spoke first. "Boy I think its best that you go home and leave by friend and I alone."

The boy laughed and sit in Jack's face, which he promptly whipped clean. "You monsters destroyed my home! You burned it to the ground! If you want me to go home then kill me now and send me with my family!"

Franz was struck hard by these words, what wasd he talking about. "Child, we are not your enemies, there is no need to fear." Franz tried to calme him and even lowered his sword. Jack hwoever kept his held high.

"Liars!" You come from the witch herself to finish us off. You are her lackies!" In the flah of light his hand went to his pocket and pulled out long knife.

Jack was on him in seconds. He turned the long sword around and smashed the hilt into the boy's head. He slumped to the floor and passed out.

Franz and Jack returned looks of confusion. Who was this boy? NAd why is he talking about a Kino invasion in the land of Kilop, was it possible that fighting had broke out here too?

They hoisted up his the boy up and slumped him up against the tree they had slept under. "What do you make of him?" Franz asked Jack.

Jack shook his head and looked at the boy. He was young but his features seemed so old. "I don't know. You don't think that Kino has invaded here too do you?"

"It would seem so. We should wake him and find out more." Jack nodded in agreement. They bent down and made sure he had no more weapons on him and frnaz nudged him with the hilt of his sword. "Get up."

The boy grunted and opened his eyes. He growled and reached fir his dagger but it was gone. "If you intend to kill me then do it." He snarled.

"We are not going to kill you and we are not from Kino, we are citesans os haltet. What's going on?" Jack asked.

The boy looked at them increduosly. "You really don't know? Yes." He nodded. "You don't look like Kino solders, you two seem human."

"We are. Now tell us, who are you , how did you get here?" Franz asked and lowered a hand to pull the boy to his feet, which he took.

"First off, I apologize for earlier, you must understand, these are desperate times." They both nodded. "My name, is Leon Rise. It seems so long ago but it's been no more than a month. I live in the village at the base of those mountains."

"My brother lives there! DO you know him, Larz XXX?" Jack asked excitedly.

"I did." He said somberly. "He is dead."

Jack looked as though he had been hit. His mouth fell open and a tear welled in his eye but he swallowed it back. "W…What happened?"

"Those monsters, that's what happened." Leon growled. They came with the night. Sneaking into homes and cutiing throats. Burning homes with people inside them. Killing everyone. I sawmy family slaughtered before my eyes. My mother first, then my dad. My older brother fought them with every once of strength he had but the one who had come to us was too good, and my brother was a master. He cut his throat in little under a minute. Then looked at me and laughed. He said to me 'Why waste my time on you.' And punched me in the head, I blacked out. When I woke up they were all gone, every solder. I left me house and found that no one was left, just me. I had to leave. Ive been living in this field since then. When I saw you I thought that you had solders left behind."

"I had hoped that I would get some revenge." He closed his eyes and fell to his knees. "I'll never forget the face of the man who killed my family. Those big, blue soulless eyes, of a killer." He spat as he spoke the words. He slowly rose back up to his feet and wiped tears from his eyes. "The sword," He said motioning to his weapon. Jack nodded and handed it back to leon. HE nodded in thanks.

"It was my brother's. I'm going to find the man who killed my family with this sword, and avenge my brother. But now it's my turn, who are you and why are you here?"

Franz nodded, "I suppose I can tell you our tale." And for the next hour or so Farnz and Jack told Leon everything. WHne they were done Leon looked at Farnz..

"I'm sorry about Mariah, and about your brother Jack." They both nodded. "So… what's your plan?"

Franz laughed. "Well, now everything's changed. Now that we know that Kino is here, in Kino, we have to find them. We also need to know how no one else has heard about this. Are there any large cities nearby?"

Leon bit his upper lip. "There is Night Post, it's the largest port city in Kilop, it's no more than a few days walk from here, we have to go back to the village, and cross the mountains, it's on the other side."

"Thanks," Franz said. "Our ship is set down a few miles east, you can stay there and we'll be back for you in a few weeks. It has enough food for you to last, just don't go anywhere."

Leon was already shaking his head. "No way in hell are you going without me. If Kino is there then I'm coming and fighting beside the two of you."

"You're just a boy, it may be dangerous." Jack said.

"Good, the more Kino men I can slaughter the better."

Franz rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Fine, you can come, but you will do exactly what we say."

Leon smiled and nodded.

"You can't be serious Farnz, he's just a kid, we can't bring him into what may be a battle." Jack said desperately.

"I could not agree with you more Jack, but no matter what we say this boy will follow, we might as well have another fighter with us if there is to be a fight." Franz said authorativelly. "We should get going, we have a long walk." Without another word Franz continued on his way, and with a look from Jack to Leon they were all off.

And about four hours later All three of them were standing at the edge of a once thriving town. Even after what Leon had said the destruction was horrible. There were no standing buildings, just rubble. As they passed through the deserted streets they found that it was littered with bodies. And as they walked they heard jack cry out loud and he raced to one of the bodies, his brother. He knelt down beside him and wept. Franz and Leon respectfully stood to the side and waited

Finally Jack stood and whipped his tears, and without another word they continued to walk.

Soon they reached the edge of the ruined village and the base of large hill that led into the mountain passes. The group looked at eachother and began to wlak. Soon, the hill did turn into a steep mountain trail and they had quite a bit of trouble getting up. But a few hours later they found themselves on the summit, staring at the port city below.

Soon the three men were at the front gates of the city. They saw two armed guards ith spears standing guard at the entrance.

One spoke. "TSate your names and business."

Franz stepped forward. "Greetings." He said raising his hand. He lowered it. "I am Hanz Rino, this is my brother Claud." He said indicating to jack. "And this is my other brother, Colm." He said pointing to Leon. "Our parents have lived here forever, we've been living abroad, and have come to visit for a while." Farnz smiled. He was a great liar.

The guards glanced at eachother and nodded. They stepped aside and the three entered the great city of Night Post. Leon already knew, but Franz and Jack soon found out how the city got its name. Soon the sun set behind the mountain ridge that they had just climbed and decended, and the city was begging to change from its usual gray color to vivd purples and blues. Soon all the roads and buildings seamed to be doused in the strange aura.

As the men walked the streets Jack suddenly threw up his arms and stopped. "What?" Franz asked.

Jack merely stood still and pointed towards a window in a bar across the street. In the window you could see a singular table with two chairs but at this time only one man was occupying it. His seat was tilted back and he was rocking back and forth. Juan had a mug of some sort of ale in his hand and was gingerly sipping it.

"Damn." Franz muttered. He glanced to the building they were standing beside. It was a small srmory and Franz pulled Jack and Leon in behind him.

HWne they were safely inside and out of sight Jack said, "How the hell did he ifnd us?" Jack cursed.

"Wait, what's going on who was that?" Leon asked the two men.

Franz sighed. "His name is Juan, he's one of Kino's generals. He was one of the ones who attacked the castle the other night. Last I saw him I had beaten his face in with his own helmet, looks he got a new one now."

Leon rubbed his head. "Damn, what should we do?"

Leon and Jack looked to Farnz but Jack was the one who spoke, "We kill him." He said defiantly.

Franz merely smilled, that was all the answer Jack needed. Leon agreed.

Soon they creapt out of the store and dashed across the crouded street and into the even more crowded tavern. They all saw Jaun sitting with his feet now up on the table still sipping his drink.

Farnz turned to Leon and whispered something in his ear. Leon nodded and walked to the table. He put a hand on the empty chair across from Juan. "Mind if I sit?" Leon inquired.

Juan eyed him suspiciously and finally nodded. Leon offered a wave of thanks and sat.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" Juan quietly asked.

"You must be new to Kilop pal." He grinned as he ordered a wine from a nearby waitress. "Name's Colm." He said outstretching his hand.

Juan reluctantly took it and shook. "Juan." He replied.

"Juan, huh? That's an odd name. Where you from?"

"Elsewhere. In fact I should be heading back." He began to rise Leon had quickly retrieved his hidden dagger and placed the tip into Juan's gut. Juan glared at him with disgust when he felt the blade tip, and he settled back down. "what do you want? Have you come to rob a random tourist to this fair city?" Jaun asked innocently

Leon laughed. "You my friend arte no innocent tourist. I know well that you are of the Witch's royal army, from Kino. Isn't that right?"

At that sentence Franz and Jack both pulled up chairs to the table. Jack quickly releaved Juan of his sword and gave him a quick pat down, revealing a hidden dagger in his coat.

"Remember me?" Franz asked running a finger across Juan's nose wich made the general shutter. "So I see that you do. Good."

Juan sighed, he ahd been a fool to sit out in the open like this, he was inviting trouble, and he had gotten it. "HWat? Rae you going to kill em in this public haunt of men?"

Franz shook his head. "Nope." He rose from the table, as did his companions. They all exited the bar together, into the street.


End file.
